


Plate On The Floor

by TheonSugden



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, game of thrones
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Food, M/M, drug references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3313304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheonSugden/pseuds/TheonSugden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theon is a sloppy, rude mess. Jon learns to appreciate it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plate On The Floor

"You’re a pig, Greyjoy."

Theon oinked on cue as he downed most of his grilled cheese sandwich. He nearly choked in the process, but he had no regrets.

"Guess you like a dirty boy. Always figured. So pure and good, you are."

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before he leaned over to toss the last of the crust onto the plate he’d left on the floor.

"Don’t…"

Jon didn’t bother to finish. At least he got a good view of Theon’s arse. The one thing he could always credit Theon for.

"You didn’t get this OCD ‘til you joined the army. Can’t count how many times Robb and I hid in the piles of dirty clothes in your room."

"You almost sent Old Nan to hospital."

Theon paused from licking his fingers to shrug in sympathy.

"Tough old bird. She’ll outlive us all."

Jon grimaced.

"If you keep eating like that, she probably will."

Jon was starting to wonder exactly why he’d taken Theon to his bed, yet again. The sex was good - the sex was fantastic - but he was dirty, and rude and crude, and if you didn’t tell him in great detail just how much you appreciated the curve of his cock, he’d pout his way through the day. Jon did appreciate it, as a matter of fact  - he appreciated it very much - but sometimes he lied, just because that ego was already healthy enough without his help.

Theon slid two greasy fingers against Jon’s lips, Jon contemplating a protest before taking them into his mouth, showing tenderness he rarely expressed in words.

"Robb missed you loads," Theon said, softly, looking away as Jon kissed the palm of his hand, making his way up Theon’s leanly muscular arm. "And Bran, and Arya, and Jory, and…"

When Jon made it to Theon’s neck, he slid a finger under his chin, gently turning his head to face his.

"And you?" Jon asked, knowing Theon would play it off, tell him how shit he was, because that’s just how Theon was.

"Mostly when I needed a good blowjob, but…yeah. I did. I…I missed you."

Theon looked down at his hands, whispering to them more than to Jon.

"A lot."

Jon remembered now. 

He remembered why he put up with Theon hogging the covers, and always asking if he wanted to get high, and comparing dick sizes, and arguing about stolen footie gear from 10 years ago.

He pulled Theon into a kiss, bread crumbs against his cheek be damned, and he remembered.


End file.
